


Engel des Ödlands

by Ranmara



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Loss, Multi, Other, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Tension, Survivor - Freeform, Trauma, Trust, Unrequited Love, getting stronger, overcome
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranmara/pseuds/Ranmara
Summary: Was zunächst als Rettung vor der Apokalypse erschien, wurde zu einem Erwachen in einen Alptraum.Als einzige Überlebende des Vault 111 betritt Kate White eine durch den Atomkrieg vernichtete Welt. Oder: fast einzige Überlebende. Denn ihr Sohn Shaun wurde von Unbekannten entführt und befindet sich irgendwo in diesem Ödland des Commonwealth, in dem jede Sekunde ein Kampf ums Überleben ist.Doch wie groß stehen hier schon die Chancen für eine Hausfrau und Mutter aus der Vorkriegszeit, die nie etwas mit Kampf und Verteidigung zu tun hatte?
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Female Sole Survivor





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe die Fallout-Reihe und insbesondere Fallout 4 hat es mir angetan. Da ich außerdem noch unheimlich gerne schreibe, möchte ich vielleicht auch einfach nur die Story um das Fallout 4-Universum denen näher bringen, die mit dem Spiel (bislang) noch gar nichts zu tun hatten oder allgemein keine Gamer sind.  
>   
> Viel vermag ich zu der gesamten Geschichte noch nicht zu sagen, da das Ende zwar bereits feststeht, aber der Weg dorthin hingegen noch nicht.  
> Im Prinzip halte ich mich an die Haupt-Story, wobei nicht jede kleinste Quest mit eingebaut wird. Außerdem behalte ich mir vor, Reaktionen, Handlungen und Text der Charaktere entsprechend anzupassen. Spoiler sind dementsprechend natürlich mit vorhanden.  
> Die größte Abweichung zum Spiel wird das Ende sein. Aber mehr möchte ich nicht verraten an dieser Stelle.  
> Ansonsten ist es tatsächlich sozusagen ein Spiel-Begleitender Charakter-Text.  
>   
> Der (Arbeits-)Titel klingt kitschig, wird aber im Laufe der Story entsprechend erklärt.

Krieg…  
Krieg bleibt immer gleich. 

Im Jahr 1945 diente mein Ururgroßvater in der Army. Und er fragte sich, wann er wieder nach Hause kommen würde.   
Zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. 

Sein Wunsch ging in Erfüllung als die USA mit den Atombomben-Abwürfen auf Hiroshima und Nagasaki den zweiten Weltkrieg beendeten.   
Die Welt wartete danach gebannt auf den Weltuntergang.  
Aber stattdessen geschah etwas wundervolles:  
Wir begannen, die Atomenergie nicht mehr für Waffen, sondern als unbegrenzte Energiequelle zu nutzen.   
Die Leute genossen Luxus, der zuvor nur in Science Fiction-Romanen möglich waren: Roboter im Haushalt, fusionsbetriebene Autos, tragbare Computer…

Aber im 21. Jahrhundert war der amerikanische Traum ausgeträumt und es gab ein böses Erwachen.   
Die jahrelange Verschwendung hatte zu einer extremen Rohstoff-Knappheit geführt.   
Alles ging den Bach runter.  
Und der Frieden war nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung. 

Wir schreiben nun das Jahr 2077 und die Welt steht am Abgrund des totalen Krieges.   
Ich habe Angst.   
Angst um mich, meine Frau und meinen kleinen Sohn.  
Denn wenn ich eins in der Army gelernt habe, dann das:

Krieg…  
Krieg bleibt immer gleich.

_Auszug aus der vorbereitete Rede von Nate White_  
_zum Vortrag in der Veteranenhalle von Concord am 23.10.2077_  
_(Tag des Bombenfalls)_


	2. Anfang vom Ende

Er betrachtete das Gesicht im Spiegel vor sich. Hatte er immer schon so alt ausgesehen? So verhärtet? Die dunklen Augen erwiderten den eigenen Blick und er atmete tief durch. “Krieg bleibt immer gleich…” murmelte er erneut.  
“Du wirst es Ihnen heute in der Veteranenhalle zeigen, Schatz.” Seine Frau trat zu ihm an den Spiegel, umarmte ihn sanft von hinten und drückte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.   
Er lächelte. “Meinst Du?”  
Sie hob den Kopf und legte ihn auf seine Schulter, sodass sie ihn nun ebenfalls durch den Spiegel ansah. “Klar.” Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und ihre Augen glänzten dabei. “So, und jetzt lass mich auch mal in den Spiegel sehen.” Sie löste die Umarmung, trat neben ihn und schob ihn spielerisch etwas beiseite. Er schmunzelte und trat zur Seite. “Okay, okay.”  
“Jetzt bin ich dran, Großer.” Sie stellte sich vor dem Spiegel und begann, ihre langes, dunkelbraunes Haar zu sortieren, welches ihr lockig über den Schultern lag. Er hob eine Hand und strich ihr durch die Mähne. “Lass sie doch so. Das steht dir.”  
Seine Frau zog den Kopf etwas zur Seite. “Hey, nicht. Ich sollte mich nun auch langsam mal fertig machen.” Dann sah sie wieder in den Spiegel und begann damit, das Haar zu einer Hochsteckfrisur zu formen. “Außerdem sieht so keine brave Hausfrau aus.”  
“Stimmt, das geht natürlich nicht.” Er umarmte sie von hinten und vergrub das Gesicht in ihre Haare. “Brave Hausfrau, wie?” murmelte er gespielt lüstern in ihr Haar und sie musste lachen.   
“Nate! Lass das!” Sie drückte ihn wieder sacht von sich. Er ließ sie los und verließ grinsend das Bad. 

Als er die Wohnküche betrat, drehte sich ihr Haushaltsroboter zu ihm herum. “Ah, guten Morgen, Sir!” Es war ein Roboter, Modell “Mister Handy”, von General Atomics International, denen sie den Namen “Codsworth” gegeben hatten. Im Prinzip eine große Kugel aus poliertem Metall mit drei ebenfalls kugelförmigen, schwenkbaren Augen und drei tentakelartige Arme, die verschiedene Funktionen hatten und zwischen diesen auch wechseln konnten. Durch einen kleine Antrieb direkt unter der Haupt-Kugel schwebte er in der Luft, sodass er mit Nate etwa auf Augenhöhe war.   
“Ihr Kaffee.” Er hob einen seiner Arme, in der er eine Kanne hielt. “78,6 Grad Celsius. Perfekt gebrüht!” Seine Stimmprofil war das eines Briten. Seine Frau hatte es ausgewählt und er war durchaus zufrieden damit. Es hatte etwas von einem englischen Butler. Auch wenn es am Anfang sehr ungewohnt war, sich von einem Roboter im Haushalt helfen zu lassen, der zudem auch noch die Mahlzeiten vorbereiten konnte - sofern seine Frau ihn ließ - musste er schon bald zugeben, dass es eine immense Erleichterung für sie war. Vor allem seit sie zu dritt im Haus waren.   
“Und die neue Zeitung, gerade reingekommen!” Codsworth deutete auf den zusammengerollten Boston Bugle auf der Theke, neben der eine Tasse stand, die er nun mit dampfenden Kaffee füllte.   
“Danke, Codsworth.”  
“Natürlich, Sir!” Codsworth stelle die Kanne auf der Theke ab, wandte sich wieder herum und schwebte zurück zur Küchenzeile, um dort weiter zu arbeiten.  
Nate nahm mit der einen Hand die Tasse Kaffe und mit der anderen den Boston Bugel. Er überflog die Überschriften und nippte an dem Kaffee.   
Seine Frau kam zu ihm. Die Hochsteckfrisur war gekonnt und sehr ordentlich, um nicht zu sagen bieder. Ihr Makeup war dezent, aber betonte ihre rehbraunen Augen, die immer zu strahlen schienen, wenn sie ihn anlächelte.   
“Und? Was steht drin?” Sie ging zu ihm und nahm ihm seine Tasse aus der Hand.   
“Hmm… immer nur das gleiche Zeug…” Nate war es leid immer wieder nur über das gleiche Thema zu lesen. Konflikte, kalter Krieg, weniger kalter Krieg, offene Auseinandersetzungen, Provokationen, mal offen, mal indirekt, Hasstiraden gegen Kommunisten und alle, die es sein könnten… würde sich tatsächlich alles wiederholen? Wären die Menschen wirklich so dumm?  
Seine Frau trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und gab ihm die Tasse zurück, als von hinten das Weinen eines Babys ertönte.  
Sofort machte sich Codsworth auf dem Weg und schwebte Richtung Flur. “Ah, das klingt nach einem Stinker! Ich sehe mal nach dem kleinen Shaun.”  
Sie blickte ihm noch kurz hinterher, wandte sich dann wieder an Nate und lachte verlegen. “Ich hatte ja am Anfang meine Zweifel, aber Codsworth kommt wirklich super mit Shaun zurecht. Aber wir sollten ihn demnächst mal wieder warten lassen, oder?”  
Im Hintergrund plärrte der Fernseher. _“Kommen wir zum Wetter. Es bleibt weiterhin ungewöhnlich warm für diese Jahreszeit. Der Höchstwert liegt bei 13 Grad.”_  
Nate hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er an war. Seine Frau war bereits vor ihm hier gewesen und hatte ihn wohl eingeschaltet. Sie verfolgte die Nachrichten in letzter Zeit immer akribischer und mit steigernder Besorgnis. Auch jetzt blickte sie in die Zeitung, die Nate in der Hand hielt.   
_“Aber aus Kanada nähert sich eine Kaltfront, zu Halloween nächste Woche wird es also kühl, aber es bleibt trocken.”_  
Nate überließ ihr die Zeitung und trat einen Schritt auf den Fernseher zu, während er erneut von seinem Kaffee trank. Auf dem schwarzweiß-Bildschirm war ein adrett angezogener Mann etwa Ende 30 mit Bürstenhaarschnitt zu sehen. Schräg vor ihm stand ein Mikrofon und der Hintergrund war eine große Weltkarte.  
_“Am Montag liegt der Höchstwert bei 11 Grad.”_ Er hob das Blatt Papier vor sich kurz an. _“Unsere Truppen in Übersee haben offenbar auch mit ungewöhnlichem Wetter zu kämpfen. Auf der Insel Mambajo sind die Nächte sehr kalt, was für Südostasien zu dieser Jahreszeit unüblich ist. Aber die 5. Infanteriedivision fühlt sich bei solchem Wetter erst so richtig wohl.”_  
Nate lachte kurz bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. “Ja, sicher…”  
_“Das macht es unseren machanisierten Hellcats umso leichter, die dreckigen Kommunisten kreischend in die Boholsee zu treiben…”_  
Die Türklingel ertönte. Da sich die Haustür direkt am Wohnzimmer befand, neigte seien Frau kurz den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um durch das Türfenster zu sehen, wer da ist. “Kannst du aufmachen? Wahrscheinlich wieder dieser Vertreter. Der kommt jeden Tag…” Sie hatte mittlerweile eine eigene Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und studierte weiter die Zeitung.   
Nate blickte kurz in Richtung Haustür auf, sah dann aber wieder zum Fernseher, als der Nachrichtensprecher weiter berichtete. _“Kommen wir zur Wirtschaft. Angesichts der andauernden Spannungen mit China steigt die Vault-Tec-Aktie weiter. Während die Welt am Abgrund steht, meldet Vault-Tec neue Rekordzahlen bei den Reservierungen in den Vaults überall im Land. Vault-Tec hat angekündigt, die beliebte “Willkommen Zuhause”-Werbeaktion fortzuführen. Laut dem Unternehmen sind noch Plätze in den Vaults 81, 111 und 114 verfügbar.”_  
Wieder klingelte es an der Haustür.  
“Schatz, komm schon, mach einfach auf. Dann sind wir ihn auch schnell wieder los.”  
Nate seufzte, riss sich vom Fernseher los und ging zur Tür. “Ist ja gut, schon dabei.”

Als Nate die Haustür öffnete, stand vor ihm ein Mann, etwa Mitte 40, in einem braun-beigen Trenchcoat mit gleichfarbigem Filzhut, ein blütenweißer Hemdkragen und eine weinrote Krawatte. In der Hand hielt er ein Klemmbrett, auf dessen Rückseite das Emblem der Firma Vault-Tec zu sehen war. Im Hintergrund stand am Straßenrand ein Fahrzeug mit dem gleichen Emblem auf der Seite. “Ah! Guten Morgen! Ich komme von Vault-Tec!” Voller Enthusiasmus trat der Mann nun einen Schritt vor und zog dabei zur Begrüßung den Hut.   
Nate überlegte kurz, was er gerade eben noch über Vault-Tec im Fernsehen gehört hatte. “Vault-Tec?”  
Der Vertreter deutete mit dem Klemmbrett auf Nate. “Ja, sir! Wir kümmern uns um Sie! Und helfen Ihnen, Ihre Zukunft zu sichern. Also, es ist so: Vault-Tec ist der führende Hersteller moderner unterirdischer Atomschutzbunker, kurz Vaults genannt. Luxuriöse Unterkünfte, in denen Sie im Falle eines Atomschlags unbeschadet überleben können.”  
Nate erinnerte sich. Er hatte sich damit direkt nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem letzten Kampfeinsatz beschäftigt und auch dieses “Willkommen-Zuhause”-Paket bestellt. Seitdem hatte er nichts von Vault-Tec gehört, sodass er es schon fast vergessen hatte.  
Der Vertreter erzählte weiter. “Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie erfreut ich bin, Sie endlich anzutreffen. Ich versuche es schon seit Tagen. Und glauben sie mir, diese Angelegenheit ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit.”  
Seit Tagen? Dann hatte der Mann ein schlechtes Timing. Zugegeben war Nate viel unterwegs gewesen. Arztbesuche, Banktermine - den ganzen organisatorischen und sonstigen Pflicht-Kram, den er nach seiner Rückkehr erledigen musste.   
“Warum haben sie das nicht mit meiner Frau geklärt?”  
“Oh, das hätte ich wirklich gerne, Sir. Aber da Sie es waren, der die Anmeldung ausgefüllt hat, kann ich das leider nur mit Ihnen persönlich klären.”  
“Verstehe. Und was ist nun so wichtig?”  
Der Vertreter breitete die Arme aus, um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. “Es geht um nichts weniger als um Ihre Zukunft! Es ist Ihnen vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber dieses Land ist gerade dabei, vor die Hunde zu gehen.” Er schaute Nate ernst an und auch dessen Züge wurden ernster. Natürlich war ihm das aufgefallen. Mehr als den meisten hier in der Nachbarschaft vermutlich. Jeder, der selbst im Einsatz gewesen war, wusste das.  
Der Vertreter nickte knapp. “Entschuldigen Sie bitte den Ausdruck, aber der große Knall ist… unvermeidlich, fürchte ich. Und er kommt früher, als Sie vielleicht denken. Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.”  
Bevor Nate antworten konnte, hob der Vertreter geradezu beschwichtigend eine Hand. “Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie viel zu tun haben, also werde ich mich kurz fassen. Zeit ist ja heutzutage, ähm… äh…” er sah auf das Klemmbrett. “…äußerst wertvoll.” Dann sah er wieder zu Nate. “Ich bin heute hier, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie aufgrund der Verdienste Ihrer Familie für unser Land ausgewählt wurden, einen Zugang zum örtlichen Vault zu erhalten.” Er hob die Arme zu einer dramatischen Geste. “Vault 111.”  
Deswegen hatte Nate also nicht sofort etwas von Vault-Tec gehört. Man bestellte keinen Platz in einer Vault, wie man vielleicht ein Möbelstück bestellte oder einen Urlaub buchte. Auch wenn es nicht wenig Geld kostete - man musste sich dafür bewerben. Und sie waren jetzt offenbar ausgewählt worden. Vermutlich weil Nates Familie immer schon in der Army gedient hatte. Und vielleicht hatte es auch etwas damit zu tun, dass Kate eine der ersten weiblichen Anwältinnen im Bundesstaat war. Oder meinte dieser Vertreter damit nur einen Platz für ihn?  
“Damit ist aber ein Platz für die ganze Familie gemeint, oder?”  
Der Vertreter nickte eifrig. “Aber sicher. Aber sicher! Abgesehen von Ihrem Roboter natürlich. Genau genommen, haben Sie bereits Zugang. Ich muss lediglich noch ein paar Informationen überprüfen.” Er hob das Klemmbrett und suchte den richtigen Eintrag. “Es soll ja reibungslos laufen im Fall einer unerwarteten…” er räusperte sich “…totalen nuklearen Vernichtung.” Dann lachte er kurz aufgesetzt. “Es wird nicht lange dauern.” Dann begann er zu blättern auf der Suche, nach dem richtigen Eintrag.  
Nate nutzte die kurze Redepause des Vertreters. “Was ist dieser Vault genau?”  
Der Vertreter sah wieder zu ihm und sein Blick erhellte sich. “Oh, er besitzt alle Annehmlichkeiten eines modernen Zuhauses, glauben Sie mir. Und nicht zu vergessen: Er schützt Sie komplett vor nuklearer Strahlung und feindseligen Mutanten.”  
Mutanten? Wovon redete er?  
“Eine bessere Zukunft unter der Erde. Das ist nicht nur unsere Mission, sondern auch unsere Leidenschaft.” Er sah wieder auf das Klemmbrett und schien den Eintrag gefunden zu haben. “Ah, hier. Wenn sie also kurz Zeit hätten?”  
Nate nickte. “Klar. Legen Sie los.”  
“Ausgezeichnet! Ausgezeichnet! Nun, äh…” wieder räusperte er sich “… also dann. Ich lese Ihnen die vorliegenden Daten vor und sie korrigieren mich, wenn etwas falsch ist. So… Da hätten wir hier drei Personen - zwei Erwachsene und ein Kleinkind. Erster Erwachsener, männlich, Name: Nate White. Zweiter Erwachsener weiblich, Name. Kate White.” Er blickte von seinem Klemmbrett auf. “Nate und Kate?” Er lachte. “Welch amüsante Kombination.” Als Nate ihn weiter nur ernst ansah, räusperte sich der Vertreter erneut und blickte wieder aufs Klemmbrett. “Äh, und zu guter Letzt noch das Kleinkind. Männlich, Name: Shaun White. Ist das alles soweit korrekt?”  
Nate nickte. “Ja, das ist richtig.”  
Der Vertreter ließ die Seiten los. “Wunderbar! Das war alles… Ähm, ich bring das dann jetzt nur noch direkt zum Vault!” Er ging bereits einen Schritt rückwärts. “Herzlichen Glückwunsch - Sie sind nun vorbereitet auf die Zukunft!” Er hob das Klemmbrett triumphierend in die Höhe.  
“Ähm… ja. Danke noch mal…” Nate schloss die Tür und sah durch dessen schmales Fenster, wie der Vertreter zu seinem Fahrzeug ging und einstieg.  
Kate trat zu ihm. “Hey, dann können wir ja ruhig schlafen.” Sie lächelte, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte diese. “Das ist ein bisschen Papierkram wert… danke Dir.”  
Er sah zu ihr. “Für dich und Shaun ist kein Preis zu hoch.”   
Sie lachte verlegen und sah ihn verliebt an. “Gute Antwort.”  
Nate erwiderte den Blick und lächelte verschmitzt. “Ich hab meine Momente…” Dann küsste er sie innig.  
In dem Moment kam Codsworth herein geschwebt.   
“Sir? Shaun ist gewickelt, aber er will sich nicht beruhigen. Ich glaube, er braucht diese “väterliche Zuwendung”, die Sie so gut beherrschen.”  
Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und Kate verzog das Gesicht. “Autsch… Das hab’ ich jetzt auch verstanden.”  
Nate grinste. “Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich sein Liebling bin.”  
Auch Kate schmunzelte. “Na los, Du hast Codsworth gehört. Dein Sohn ruft nach Dir.”

Nate betrat das Kinderzimmer und ging zum Kinderbettchen, in dem der frisch gewickelte kleine Mann lag und ihn mit verweinten Augen ansah. “Hey, kleiner Mann. Warum der Alarm, hm?” Er beugte sich zu ihm und sogleich beruhigte sich das Kind, als es seine Stimme hörte. Die Augen wurden groß und sahen ihn direkt an. Die kleinen Hände fuchtelten etwas wirr vor ihm. Nate griff vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern nach einem der kleinen Händchen, welches sich sofort mit festen Griff um seinen Zeigefinger legte. “Oh, ah, ich merk’ schon: Mit dir ist nicht zu spaßen. Aber brech’ ihn mir nicht gleich, ja?”  
“Wie geht es den beiden wichtigsten Männern in meinem Leben?” Kate lehnte am Türrahmen und sah zu den beiden.   
“Er hat mich wieder im Schwitzkasten.”  
Sie trat an die andere Seite des Kinderbettchens und lächelte den Kleinen an, doch der hatte nur Augen für Nate. “Ich seh’ schon. Warte, ich helf’ Dir.” Mit einer kurzen Geste schob sie das Mobile an, an dem drei weiß-rote Raketen direkt über dem Bettchen hingen. Dabei ertönte eine leise Melodie. Shauns Blick ging nach oben in Richtung Raketen und seine Hand ließ den Finger seines Vaters los. Mit beiden Armen fuchtelte er wieder vor sich und schaute angestrengt auf die Raketen. Dann lachte er einmal quietschend, bevor er wieder staunend auf die Raketen sah.  
“So ein kleiner Goldschatz.” Kate hatte den Kopf etwas seitlich geneigt und schaute auf ihren Sohn. Nate konnte nur nicken. Für ihn war es ab und zu immer noch gänzlich surreal, dass das kleine Menschlein dort sein Sohn war. Und deren wunderhübsche Mutter seine Frau. Gedankenverloren drehte er mit dem Daumen am Ehering an der gleichen Hand.  
“Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach dem Frühstück in den Park gehen? Das Wetter müsste so bleiben.”  
Ihre Frage holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er überlegte kurz. “Wird das so wie die Nacht im Park letztes Jahr?” Mit dem Kopf deutete er dabei kurz in Richtung Shaun und grinste etwas frivol.  
Kate lachte verlegen und wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als die Stimme von Codsworth aus dem Wohnzimmer erklang. “Sir? Ma’am? Das sollten Sie sich mal ansehen!”

Die beiden sahen sich mit fragendem Blick an. “Codsworth? Was ist los?” Kate rief zurück, ihr Blick wurde ernst.  
Als keine Antwort kam, gingen sie gemeinsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Codsworth schwebte vor dem Fernseher und hatte alle drei Augen auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Sie stellten sich neben ihn und hörten, was der Nachrichtensprecher vor sich hin stammelte.  
_“...gefolgt von… ja, gefolgt von Blitzen. Grellen Blitzen. Explosionsgeräusche… wir… wir warten auf Bestätigung…”_  
Kate sah erschrocken zu ihrem Mann. “Nate… was…?”  
_“Der Kontakt zu unserem Partnersender scheint abgebrochen zu sein…”_  
Nates Blick wurde finster.  
_“Wir haben… Moment…”_ Der Sprecher erhielt ein Papier gereicht. _“… wir haben es erhalten. Es kommen… bestätigte Berichte. Ich wiederhole, bestätigte Berichte über Atomexplosionen in New York und Pennsylvania.”_  
Kate schlug mit einem Aufschrei des Entsetzens die Hände vors Gesicht.   
Nate durchfuhr es wie ein Schlag.  
Auch der Nachrichtensprecher rang nach Worten und konnte kaum glauben, was er da verlas. _“Mein Gott.”_ Er ließ das Blatt los und legte beide Hände entsetzt ins Gesicht. Dann wechselte der Bildschirm zum Stand-Bild mit den Worten _“Bitte bleiben sie dran.”_.  
“Oh mein Gott…” Kates Stimme war mehr ein Keuchen.  
Nate schüttelte das Entsetzen ab und überlegte blitzschnell. “Wir… wir müssen zum Vault. Sofort!”  
Es war wie ein Zeichen gewesen, dass der Vertreter just heute vor seiner Tür gestanden und mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. Kate stand immer noch wie erstarrt und mit beiden Händen vor dem Mund.   
“Kate!” Er fasste sie an der Schulter und drückte sie vom Fernseher weg, sodass sie ihn ansah. “Kate, wir müssen los!”  
Dann rannte er zurück in das Kinderzimmer und nahm seinen Sohn aus der Wiege.   
Codsworth blieb unterdess , wo er war und konnte nur hilflos zusehen. “Du meine Güte. Du meine Güte! Beeilen Sie sich!”  
Als Nate zurück in das Zimmer kam, stand Kate schon an der offenen Haustür.   
“Ich hab Shaun! Gehen wir!” Von draußen drang nun der markerschütternde Klang des Fliegeralarms, welcher sie von der benachbarten Stadt Concord erreichte. Doch er war immer noch so laut, dass er sich bedrohlich über den gesamten Ort legte.   
Kate verließ das Haus, wartete kurz, bis Nate mit Shaun auf dem Arm folgten.  
Ihr Nachbar von gegenüber, Mister Bentley, stand mit seiner Frau im Arm an der Straße. “Oh mein Gott! Das passiert nicht wirklich… oder? Was passiert hier?!”  
Nate blickte sich um. In welcher Richtung lag dieser Vault überhaupt?  
Dann ertönte, wie um seine Frage zu beantworten, aus einer Richtung eine Durchsage. _“Einwohner von Sanctuary Hills: Wenn Sie registriert sind, begeben sie sich sofort zu Vault 111.”_  
Kate schrie erschrocken auf, als direkt über ihnen in niedriger Höhe ein Hubschrauber über den Ort brauste.   
Nate lief die Straße entlang in die Richtung, aus der die Durchsage kam und in die auch der Hubschauber flog.   
Hinter der nächsten Straßen-Biegung stand ein Panzer quer über der Straße und Soldaten waren um ihn herum mit panischen Einwohnern beschäftigt, aber einer von ihnen stand am Straßenrand und deutete nach links auf einen unbefestigten Weg, der den Hügel hinauf führte.  
Das war der Weg zu Vault 111 - Nate war sicher. Aber… Woher kamen die Soldaten so schnell? Die Frage flackerte kurz in seinem Hinterkopf auf. Dann blickte er sich nach seiner Frau um, welche dicht hinter ihm war und sich verängstigt umsah.   
“Kate! Hier lang!” Er griff mit der freien Hand nach ihrer während Shaun in seinen Armen weinte.  
“Alle registrierten Vault-Bewohner hier entlang!” Der Soldat winkte weiter in die Richtung des unbefestigten Weges.   
Eilig folgten sie dem Pfad gemeinsam mit einigen ihrer Nachbarn. Sie kamen an ein Nachbar-Ehepaar vorbei, von denen der Mann hastig an einem Koffer vor sich am Boden hantierte und hastig herumliegende Klamotten in ihn stopfte. Die Frau wimmerte mehr, als dass sie sprach. “Lass die Tasche liegen! Ist doch egal!”  
“Hilf mir einfach, alles wieder einzupacken!”  
Nate lief weiter ohne anzuhalten oder zurück zu blicken weiter.   
Der Pfad führte über eine schmale Brücke über den kleinen Bach, der auch an ihrem Haus vorbei floss. Dann ging es in einer Linkskurve den Hügel hinauf - erst sacht, dann steiler. Vor dieser Kurve stand ein weitere Soldat, deutete den Weg entlang und forderte zur Eile auf. Kaum hatten sie den Scheitel der Linkskurve erreicht, konnten Sie den hohen Maschendrahtzaun samt Tor erkennen, vor dem sich bereits einige Leute gesammelt hatten und laut durcheinander riefen.  
Nate wurde nun langsamer und reichte Kate ihren Sohn. “Hier, nimm Shaun.”   
Sie nahm ihn sicher in ihre Arme. “Alles wird gut, alles wird gut…” doch der kleine weinte weiter. Nate bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und hielt Kate dabei am Unterarm, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Es war ein heilloses Durcheinander von Rufen, Weinen, Fluchen und Schreien.   
Am Tor angekommen, stand der Vault-Vertreter, der noch Minuten zuvor mit Nate über genau diese Situation gesprochen hatte. Der Mann hatte sich vor einem Soldaten aufgebaut, welcher nun seinerseits ein Klemmbrett in der Hand hielt und eine deutliche, abwehrende Geste mit der Hand vollzog.   
“Das ist absurd! Ich BIN Vault-Tec!” Der Vertreter war außer sich. “Sie können mich nicht aufhalten!” Er war drauf und dran, sich an dem Soldaten vorbei zu schieben, als ein weitere Soldat einen Schritt näher kam. Er hatte eine dieser massiven Rüstungen an, mit der in letzter Zeit vermehrt Propaganda betrieben wurde. Diese Rüstung war riesig, sicherlich über zwei Meter groß. Noch dazu war der Soldat bewaffnet mit einem großen automatischen Gewehr. Sofort hob der Vault-Tec-Vertreter beide Arme und trat wieder einige Schritte zurück. “Whooa! Okay! Okay!”  
Eine andere Nachbarin rief flehende Worte zu dem Soldaten mit dem Klemmbrett. “Wir werden hier draußen sterben! Bitte!” Doch der Soldat ignorierte sie. Ein weiteres Nachbars-Paar, die Wintersons, lag sich ein paar Schritte entfernt vom Eingang in den Armen. Mrs. Winterson weinte bitterlich und ihr Mann strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.   
Als der Vault-Vertreter zur Seite trat, konnte Nate einen weiteren Soldaten in dieser massiven Rüstung erkennen. Auch dieser war bewaffnet - er hatte eine Minigun im Anschlag und auf das Eingangstor gerichtet. Dies ließ Nate kurz inne halten. Der Offizier mit dem Klemmbrett sah zu ihm.  
“Im Programm? Dann treten sie vor! Wenn nicht, gehen sie nach Hause!”  
“Die Bomben kommen! Ist doch egal, ob wir zum Programm gehören!” Die wütende Stimme eines jungen Mannes hinter ihnen ertönte.  
Nate zog seine Frau heran. “Wir müssen rein! Wir stehen auf der Liste. Familie White.”  
Der Offizier sah mit geübtem Auge auf die Seiten, die auf dem Klemmbrett geheftet waren. Auch auf diesem befand sich das Logo der Firma Vault-Tec. Kurz flackerte eine weitere Frage in seinem Hinterkopf auf: Warum arbeiteten Army-Soldaten hier für Vault-Tec?  
“White. Kind, männlicher Erwachsener, weiblicher Erwachsener… okay, sie können rein.” Der Offizier machte eine kurzes Handzeichen an sich vorbei den Weg entlang.   
Von hinten schrie ein älterer Mann. “Das war’s also? Die Bomben kommen und wir sitze hier fest!”   
Eine junge Frau fügte hinzu. “Sie können uns hier doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!”  
Kate lief mit Shaun im Arm vor Nate durch das Tor an dem Offizier und den schwer bewaffneten Soldaten vorbei. “Danke… danke.”  
Der Offizier nickte ihr zu. “Viel Glück Ma’am. Möge Gott uns helfen.”  
Kate keuchte verzweifelt und hielt Shaun fest im Arm. Nate hielt eine Hand an ihrer Schulter während sie zügig weitergingen und das Tor und die Menschen dort hinter sich ließen. Deren Schicksale musste er nun ausblenden. Es ging jetzt nur um seine Familie.   
Weiter vorne stand ein Mann in blauer Kleidung mit einem Stahlhelm und einer grauen Schutzweste. Auf beidem prangte das Logo von Vault-Tec. Er winkte ihnen hastig zu. “Sie beide! Folgen Sie mir!” Dann wandte er sich um und rannte voran.  
“Was wird aus all den Leuten vor dem Tor?!” Kates Stimme zitterte.  
Der Mann antwortete gehetzt. “Wir tun, was wir können. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte weiter!”  
Der Helikopter kreiste über den Platz und übertönte die schreiende Menge am Tor. Sie rannten weiter, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken. 

Nur knappe 100 Meter weiter, vorbei an Fahrzeugen von Vault-Tec, Baufahrzeugen und vereinzelten Containern, erreichten sie am Rande eines Abhangs eine Plattform, die aus dem Boden ragte und auf die eine Rampe führte. Von hier aus konnte man nicht nur ganz Sanctuary Hills überblicken, sondern auch den Wasserturm von Concord deutlich erkennen. Links von der Plattform stand einige Meter entfernt eine Art Kontrollhäuschen, in dem ein weiterer Vault-Tec-Mitarbeiter stand und hastig vor sich auf die Armaturen blickte.   
An der Rampe selbst warteten zwei weitere Vault-Tec-Mitarbeiter sowie einige ihrer Nachbarn, die sich offenbar ebenfalls hatten registrieren lassen.   
Der Vault-Tec-Mitarbeiter, der sie begleitete, wurde langsamer, wandte sich an Nate und deutete auf die Plattform “Sir! Wir müssen Sie umgehend runter in den Vault schicken! Treten Sie bitte auf die Plattform.”  
Nate nickte nur und betrat mit Kate und Shaun die Plattform. Dort angekommen, blickte Nate zurück und sah, wie der Helikopter soeben auf dem Vorplatz landete. Es stiegen zwei Soldaten aus und auch ein Mann im Anzug. Einer der Soldaten deutete auf die Plattform, woraufhin der etwas dickliche Mann nickte und so schnell er konnte zur Plattform lief.  
“Treten Sie bitte auf die Plattform! In die Mitte!” Einer der Vault-Tec-Mitarbeiter betrat ebenfalls die Plattform und deutete auf den gelben Kreis auf der Plattform.  
Sie sammelten sich innerhalb dieser Markierung. Nate sah zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. “Alles in Ordnung bei euch?”  
Kate nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen und sah zu Shaun.   
“Wir haben es fast geschafft. Es wird alles gut.” Er strich seinem Sohn, der immer noch weinte und das Gesicht voller Tränen hatte, über die Wange.  
Der dicklicke Anzugträger erreichte schnaufend die Plattform.   
“Alles klar, das war’s! Runter damit!” Der Vault-Tec-Mitarbeiter gab ein Handzeichen in Richtung Kontrollhäuschen.  
Nate strich Kate über den Rücken. “Fast geschafft. Ich liebe euch. Euch beide.” Er zog ihren Kopf sanft an sich heran und drückte ihr einen Kuss ins Haar. Dann erwiderte sie seinen Blick. “Wir lieben dich auch.”  
Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, wurde alles in ein grelles weißes Licht getauchte, welches in den Augen schmerzte. Kurz darauf ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und alle blickten sich erschrocken um.   
“Oh mein Gott!!” Eine Nachbarin auf der Plattform schrie. Ein weiterer Nachbar, Mr. Whitfield, deutete in Richtung Explosion. “Das ist doch nicht wahr! Sie haben es getan! Diese Bastarde!”  
Kate wandte den Blick verzweifelt von der Explosion ab, hob Shaun in ihren Armen etwas an und vergrub ihr Gesicht an ihm.   
Nate zog die beiden schützend zu sich in die Arme und starrte in die Explosion, deren Wolke sich pilzförmig in den Himmel erhob.   
Kein Zweifel. Es war wirklich passiert. Und es war nah. Zu nah.   
“LOS! LOS! SOFORT RUNTER DAMIT!” Ein Offizier brüllte so laut er konnte.  
“Festhalten!” Der Vault-Tec-Mitarbeiter, der sich ebenfalls auf der Plattform befand, hob die Hände.  
Dann setzte sich die Plattform endlich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung. Wenn auch nur langsam.   
Mr. Whitfield schrie den Vault-Tec-Mitarbeiter an. “Geht das nicht schneller?!”  
Mrs. Whitfield schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und starrte noch immer in die Richtung, in der die Atombombe explodiert war. “Oh Gott… Oh Gott, oh Gott!”  
Der Feuerpilz erhob sich weiter in den Himmel und Nate konnte erkennen, wie die davon ausgehende Druckwelle sie fast erreicht hatte.   
“Runter!” Er legte beide Arme um Kate und ging mit ihr zusammen in die Hocke. Die Plattform war soweit heruntergefahren, dass der Abstand ausreichte, um sie zumindest vor dem ersten Aufprall der Druckwelle einigermaßen zu schützen, welche nun mit Dreck, Qualm und Sand mit unbändiger Geschwindigkeit über sie hinweg fegte. Doch dies war nur die erste Druckwelle. Die zweite, viel schlimmere würde in wenigen Sekunden folgen und alles auf ihrem Weg in Schutt und Asche legen.  
Die Plattform fuhr weiter hinab und wurde deutlich schneller. Der entstandene Raum zwischen Öffnung und Plattform füllte sich schnell mit der Luft aus Staub und Dreck. Der Lärm war jetzt ohrenbetäubend und ließ das Maß der Zerstörung erahnen. Schreie, Husten, Zerstörungslärm…   
Nate blickte hinauf und sah, wie sich die Luke an der Öffnung schloss, und sie in Dunkelheit hüllte, während die Plattform weiter und weiter hinab fuhr.


End file.
